


Special

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "I was beautiful, I was special, and now I'm nothing, I'mnothing.”“No,” Diana corrects gently. “That is not the truth."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138922
Kudos: 37





	Special

Another night spent without Steve. The only thing harder than losing him was losing him _again_.

When the world rescinded their wishes and defeated the Dream Stone, all of the effects of the wishes were reversed, but the memories were not revoked. For the first time in so many (so _few_ ) days, the world is quiet.

And it is time for Diana to return to work.

She leaves earlier than she normally would; she wants time to see the city again. So different from the horrid dream they all shared. So … normal.

She hears crying, sees a woman curled up on the ground. As she hurries forward, she realizes that she knows that hair, that bag.

“Barbara?” she breathes, as she comes into Barbara's vision.

Barbara sobs.

Something in her thaws.

“Go away!” Barbara snarls.

“Barbara,” she sighs, crouching down next to her.

“It's these stupid shoes,” Barbara cries, flinging the high heels away. “These stupid-” she sniffles, “ _stupid_ shoes, I could walk in them, people saw me, I was beautiful, I was special, and now I'm nothing, I'm _nothing_.”

That was Barbara's greatest wish. She had wished to be like Diana, had been granted far more than she expected, but her true desire was to be special, to be _someone_. “After the war,” Diana starts carefully, “I followed my friends, until they were all gone, and I was alone. For so many years, I have been so alone. And then I met you.”

“And then I tried to kill you,” Barbara insists, rubbing angrily at her face.

“No,” Diana corrects gently. “That is not the truth. You were kind to me. When others saw me as an idol, you treated me with the same kindness you have for everyone you meet.” Barbara meets her gaze, and Diana presses, “You were special to me from the first moment I met you. So free, so full of life. You lost that with your wish. You have your _true_ strength once more.”

Barbara sniffs and ducks her head. “It was nice to have your strength, though.”

Diana presses a kiss into her hair. “It was nice to have yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I held off on writing this because I assumed after '84 everyone would be writing it. 
> 
> Turns out there's less than a hundred fics for this amazing ship, so expect to see more from me :)


End file.
